


[Art] Other fluffy sex

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Other fluffy sex rescued from tumblr.  Each "chapter" will have the pairing as the title.  The first one is Sam/Steve/Bucky.





	1. Sam/Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks tumblr hates me so I'm reposting whatever old scraps of art I can here. Still trying to figure out where is the best place to post filth in the future -- comment if you have a suggestion!


	2. Steve/Peggy




	3. Sam/Steve/Bucky/Ghost Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why this exists, but I found it in my files, so here: Sam/Steve/Bucky with a bonus Ghost of Peggy


	4. Zetsubonna's Steve Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clonecest that I drew for Zetsubonna one year?? Basic premise is that these are all Steve clones.

  
  



	5. Bucky/Tony for Kaesaria's Come Round Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an art I drew for Kaesaria's [Come Round Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072165)


	6. Tony/Pepper/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, recovered a bunch of artwork from tumblr, so going on a posting frenzy tonight


	7. Steve/Peggy/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork I drew for rubynye, composition is hers.


	8. Cartinelli




	9. Pepper/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper pegs Tony


	10. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony using the gauntlet on Steve's butt


End file.
